


Into the Unknown

by Baby_Buu



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Frozen 2 reference, Longing, M/M, Podfic Available, Time Travel, Wishes, kakavege, weird au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 07:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21424531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baby_Buu/pseuds/Baby_Buu
Summary: What if Goku and Vegeta never met?
Relationships: Son Goku/Vegeta (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 24
Kudos: 64





	Into the Unknown

**Author's Note:**

> This came out of nowhere.
> 
> Borrowed a joke from allofmyshameinonepairing 
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/20481452/chapters/48600398
> 
> Thanks again

Vegeta stared in horror as the Dragon appeared from the ground. He struggled helplessly. It was useless and he had no one but himself to blame.

No one was coming to rescue him. He would never see his family again. Never see... him again.

Vegeta gasped mentally to himself as he saw the Namekian Dragon reach it’s full form. He didn’t know exactly what was going to happen, but he knew it could be nothing good.

It seemed to happen in slow motion. He heard the words but was sluggish to understand their meaning until after they were finished spoken.

“...Dragon! I wish that Vegeta never came to earth and never met Goku!”

Vegeta let out a muffled scream.

“No!”

“Your wish has been granted.”

Portunga’s eyes flashed red.

Vegeta felt like his soul had been painfully blasted out of his body. If he had a voice he would have cried out sharply. His thoughts, emotions, and consciousness swirled around wildly. He felt himself suddenly begin to fade away.

His last clear thought before everything turned black was a call to Goku.

“Kakarot, come find me.”

-

Goku huffed a stray hair out of his eye. He was sitting at the table resting his chin on the edge. He was feeling more and more restless lately. Like there was something he was supposed to be doing, somewhere he was supposed to go.

The feeling had been subtle at first, but was now overbearing and he couldn’t concentrate on anything else.

Maybe he was just bored. He hadn’t participated in any tournaments or even really trained in years. He hadn’t seen any of his friends for about a year now, and years still before that.

He had taken Gohan to Master Roshi’s. It had been great to see everyone again, but after a few hours of visiting they had said their goodbyes and flew back home on Nimbus. That was the first time he felt the weird feeling.

At first everything was normal. He introduced Gohan to his mentor and friends. He chuckled at their reactions to him being a father. Eventually the visit seemed to drag on, which surprised Goku. It had felt like something else was supposed to happen, like they were standing around confused and lost.

He shrugged it off easily, more overwhelmed by the large wave of nostalgia that the visit had cast over him.

At night the feeling was sharper, more painful. He felt a pull at his very soul. He was missing something, something important.

Sometimes when he was falling in or out of consciousness he swore he could hear someone crying out to him.

‘...Come find me.’

The voice was desperate. He had never heard it before but he knew he recognized it somehow. It seemed precious to him.

Was this the something he was missing? Someone was looking for him? Or no, needed him to look for them?

He often forgot the voice once he was fully awake, only to remember the next time he heard it- repeating in a vicious cycle.

Chi Chi didn’t help matters either. Anytime he brought it up she would just pat his knee calmly explaining his ‘adventure’ days were over, he was a family man now.

Goku wanted to accept this. He had agreed to it after all when they got married. He had enough adventures to last for several life times, he didn’t need any more excitement. That’s what he told himself. And yet...

The feeling got worse. It became like a physical weight on his body, more strenuous then his weighted clothing. It clung to his skin like humid air.

‘Kakarot, come find me.’

He didn’t know what or who a Kaka whatever was, but the word seemed to caress around him like a soft lingering touch. His body jolted with excitement like he had been electrocuted every time he heard it. What could it mean?

No matter what he did he could not shake the feeling of longing. He began pacing the perimeter of his home every night. He no longer forgot the unknown plea when he woke up. He clung to the voice like a long lost friend.

“Who are you?” He mumbled to himself as he paced under the full moon. For some reason the moon seemed to magnify his discomfort.

“Are you searching for me too? Do you feel as if a large piece of yourself is missing?” He sighed as he stared at the full moon as if demanding it to answer him.

Goku was suddenly overwhelmed with the feeling that he didn’t belong where he was. Like he was meant to be somewhere else, but his life had gotten side tracked somehow.

Something in him finally snapped. He could no longer fight against the screaming current. He went inside, gathering up the several Dragon Balls he had been collecting for fun the last couple of years. He silently snuck into Gohan’s room to take the Four Star ball that he kept on his hat. He grabbed the radar as well and flew off to collect the last few Balls.

‘Kakarot, come find me.’

“Alright whoever you are, I’m coming for you. You better be ready for me.”

**Author's Note:**

> So if this gets interest I will continue but for now I’m trying to focus on my big SOAU and Kakavege week that’s coming up in January.
> 
> Otherwise it’s meant to be open ended and ambiguous. I hope y’all enjoy

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[podfic] Into the Unknown](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25285795) by [Baby-Buu-Pods (Baby_Buu)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baby_Buu/pseuds/Baby-Buu-Pods)


End file.
